percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Memory made Than Disappeared
A Memory made than disappeared The first book from The Distant Memory in the Stars series. Collaboration between Animalandia, Ersason219, Josh- Son of Hyperion, Archie- Son of Poseidon. Content Prologue #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 Prologue My name is Annie Vilinas. I have just found out who my Dad is, Ares the god of war. I should have seen it coming; I mean all I do is admire motorbikes and weapons like daggers and spears. I am not one to keep secrets but the secrets I have are too dangerous to tell anyone. I am not a girl to keep calm, quite the opposite. Pressure is not a good thing for me, so keep out of my way or face the consequences. Chapter 1 It's curious isn't it how one day you seem perfectly happy; you have a new boyfriend; you get a new car and you have the greatest friends someone could ask for. My name is Annie, Annie Vilinas I am fifteen years old and I have one of those personalities that you better stay out of my way or else. It was a Wednesday afternoon and the sun never shone so much in the city so my girlfriends and I decided to go for lunch in the city and then do a spot of shopping. We finished lunch earlier than we imagined so we went shopping and it wasn't until we exited the second boutique that I noticed that a gut in a black specked suit was following us. Every boutique or shoe shop we entered he would either wait at the door or pretend to be buying something. He was about 6,4" and had grey hair and was really bulky. I turned to my friend Lucy and said "I think there is guy following us". "I noticed that too Annie, I think there is more than one though" Lucy said looking around her. "Let's get out of here" I told Lucy so she grabbed Michaela and we power walked out the door to be followed by two guys that looked identical. We walked through the park and waited behind a fence to see if they would keep going. We hid for ages and the evergreen was starting to irritate my skin. They two men now joined by another guy stopped at the bench next to the bush we were crouching behind. "What do we do now?" Michaela asked. "We single them out, they will most likely spread out for us and when they do we attack" I replied with one of those angry looks on my face that had some sort of cheeky smile to it. "Annie, are you serious, we don't have anything to attack them with, besides I really don't plan on going to prison" Lucy said on a scared tone. "Oh Lucy I am dead serious, what is in your purses girls?" I asked looking through my seriously crowded purse. "I have thirty dollars, a tube of lipstick, a small can of hairspray, string and some batteries" Michaela said still looking through her purse. "I have some hairspray, Lipstick, my two cell phones, a scarf and a candy bar" Lucy also said and kept looking through her purse. "I have I only have a cell phone, a scarf and a spare pair of flats, so I suggest we for some sort of weapon just in case they make a move" I said and once they walked off we jogged through the far gate in the park only to run into a bulky 6 foot something woman. "Where do you think you are going?" the woman whispered in my ear. "Who are you?" I asked looking in her green eyes and started to see pain and misfortune and also some fear. "All you need to know young one is that you probably should keep an eye on your destinations" the woman said and whistled loudly and her Hench men phased out of the tree and walked over to us. I looked at her and I started to see spots and I knew I had hit at least one of them so once she looked away I got my hand loose and punch under her chin. She released me shouting "You worthless piece of nothing" and started getting up. I saw the spots appear again so I ran at her and kicked in the middle of her chest and she fell to the ground. Her Henchmen started running after me so I ran ahead and hoped for my life that they would not catch up. Chapter 2 It's funny how once you are running for your life you begin to think about how you should apologise to your sister for stealing her doll or you think "Did I turn the hairdryer off?". I had no time for that, as I was running from the Henchmen of a psycho lady all I could think was how I could turn my cell phone into a weapon or turn and fight like a proper person should. So I found a convenience store up the street and ran inside. I bought a pack of M&M's, Gum, a slingshot and a few canisters of cologne. I ran outside to see the three guys run up the street. I looked to my left and right and thought where Lucy and Michaela went off to. So I kept running up this empty street and I stopped, turned and took out the slingshot and a few batteries that Michaela gave me. Once they where close enough I took a shot and I got the first guy in the eye. He looked at me with one eye and shouted "You filthy half-blooded fool, you have made a grave mistake". I found some sort of boomerang and threw it at him one he was crouched and it caught him in the throat and he fell over. The two other guys started chasing me again and I turned and started running gradually picking up speed. I ran through some neighbourhood and found a house that had its back door wide open. I walked into its vastly open kitchen and looked for some sort of usable weapons. I found a block of kitchen knives and when I turned around I saw one of the guys starting at me fron the door frame. "What do you want me for?" I asked with a fairly convincing fearful tone of voice. "To be plain, my master wanted you personally but now I think I should handle you myself" he replied to my fearful statement. "Don't you know who I am?" I asked him. "No I do not know who you are, all I know is that you are spawn of that menace god of war" the guy said. "Well, that's descriptive but thanks for that" I said and took out a knife and charged him but he caught my blade and I let the block of knives drop but catching one before the set fell and I threw it at this big guy standing in my way. He doubled over huddling his wound and with his last gasp he crashed to the floor. I took up the knife block and stood at the door where the last guy was waiting for me. "I won't hurt you little girl, just come with me and we can dissolve our issues" he said stepping inside the gate. "Do you think I was born yesterday, don't answer that" I said and took out an average sized knife and threw it at him but he caught it and as he caught it I took it to my advantage and I quickly threw another which caught him in the throat. I ran over his body, and out the gate and ran and I didn't stop for anyone. Chapter 3 I never liked service stations, they smell, they don't have nice employees and the toilets. Don't get me started. I decided to get a cab out to the service station on the west side of town as there was a hostel nearby where I could bunk and freshen up. I walked in the service station and bought a toothbrush, hairbrush, face clothes, a new red Drawsring backpack and a couple of candy bars which in total came to $15. And I still had seventy two dollars left. I walked into the Hostel and got the chaepest one bed room which was $25. I fell asleep staright away and a voice started speaking in my head saying "Having fun child". "Who is that?" I asked staying well away from the voice. "I am your father's lover" the voice replied. I racked my memory until I got the name of the voice and it came to me almost immediatly "Aphrodite?" I questioned. "Well done, I have a proposition for you" Aphrodite said finally appearing out of the darkness wearing a short white dress with a red satin belt with a dagger at her hip. "What do you want me to do exactly?" I asked. "Find my daughter, please she has been taken and I have no way of finding her" Aphrodite said with worry in her voice. "What is her name?" I asked. "Harmonia, she is mine and Ares' daughter, goddess of Harmony and Concord" Aphrodite described. "I will make it a priority to find her Lady Aphrodite" I replied. I woke up and walked out the door of the Hostel and down the road towards the subway station. I got on the Subway going to Brooklyn so I could get off there and get some cash in my bank. On the subway there was this woman sitting down wo I couldnt help but stare at as she was wearing a skirt and the bootom of her legs had what seemed to be scales. "It can't be scales" my brain said. She started staring back, smelt the air and stared even harder. I got the Subway and made my way to the Atm and when I looked behind me I saw the old lady beckoning me over. My brain told me no but I went to the alley she was standing in. "Foolish child, you shouldn't be out in the streets where you are vulnerable to... attacks" the lady said. She turned around and I saw the rear of her jacket move. "Who are you, do I know you, how do you know me?" I asked all at once. "I know your father, yessss, we go way back. You may know me but I doubt it so I have been sent to find prey for my patron. As for who I am, my child I am Echidna , Mother of all monsters" She replied proudly. "And does this patron know where Harmonia is?" I asked. "My patron may know something but I may not be sure, I wouldn't tell you anything anyway you foolish little girl" Echinda said and her legs stated to swivel and in a matter of seconds she was there in all her glory, half- woman half- serpent all weird. I tried not to look, I took out a knife I stole from the house yesterday I kept in my belt and held it level waiting for something to happen. "You think ordinary cutlery will kill me the all powerful Mother Monster" she said. "No I think celestial bronze arrows will kill you" said a voice behind me, I turned to see a girl my age with black hair and a red t-shirt. "Feast for me tonight" Echidna said. I got behind this girl who gave me a broze dagger. "Let's do this" she said and I charged Echinda, she saw me coming and flicked her tail out and I went soaring through the air and on me descent I threw the knife which got her shoulder. "You stupid idiotic half blood" she shouted. "Seems where not the only one half weird" I said and looked at her snake tail. "Hey weirdo heads up" the girl said and shot at least three arrows which pierced her in a straight line down her stomach. She toppled over and turned to sand. "Thanks, Im Annie Vilinas" I said. "Denise, Denise Munroe. Daughter of Pallas, god of Warcraft" She said and ushered me out of the alley and up the street. "Want to get some food" I asked. "Only if you are buying" Denise responded and I ran after her as she sprinted up the street to the nearest Pizza place "Joe's Mega- Sizers". We ordered, sat ate joked and finally I realised I was in good company. "Im the Daughter of Ares by the way" I said. "Parentage doesnt really mean much to me, but we should go and find a place to rest" she stopped and looked at me and looked curious "What aren't you telling me?". "Im on a mission for Aphrodite, Harmonia goddess of Harmony has gone missing, Ares and Aphrodite looked and no sign of her" I told Denise. "We have to get a lead on where at least one god seen her last, and I know who" Denise said and walked out the door. It wasnt until we turned down another alley that I realised we were following a homeless woman. She turned and walked up to us. "Do I know you?" She asked us puzzled. "Lady Penia, it is an honour" Denise said then bowed and I followed her example. "Rise up" She ordered. "We need to know where you last saw Harmonia?" I asked. "Oh daughter of Ares, the last I saw here was at the Summer solstice which was five months ago, my best advice is go search for Pheme that no good witch, she is goddess of rumors and gossip. Find her and she will tell you everything the gods said or are saying. Good Luck" And she walked off. Again all I thought was where am I going to end up Category:Distant Memory in the Stars Category:Ersason219